


Happy Birthday, Spidey

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Superfamily, tony is kind of an annoying ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Aw, come on Steve!” Dad clearly tried to imitate my puppy eyes. I really had to copyright them, last week I caught Thor using them on the refrigerator. And no, neither you nor I want to know why. “I was on my way back from a mission with Barton and just saw this perfect present for Peter, I had to buy it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Spidey

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted here. Hope I'm doing it right. :)

Today I finally turned eighteen. I can finally do whatever I want, legally, without my parents’ consent. Or, I know that they wouldn’t let me do some of the stuff anyway. To them it didn’t matter that I was now legal, that I was smart and morally correct. Heck, it doesn’t even matter to them that I was now a full blown superhero, I still wasn’t allowed to even go to the theme park with Gwen for a day without some kind of bodyguard following me around. I honestly think that this is starting to get ridiculous and I decided that soon I would have to confront them about it.

I lazily rolled out of bed after finishing the very deep and intellectual conversation I had with myself and got dressed. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a plaid shirt off the pile on my desk-chair and combed a hand through my hair to get rid of the bed-head. It didn’t work. 

I walked with heavy steps downstairs as I prepared myself for the speech that I knew would leave my dad’s lips as soon as I entered the kitchen. He would talk about how proud he were and joke about the mistakes I made during the gone year. It sounds nice and I actually was fond of it (I would never admit that though) but it really was embarrassing. I mean, even though dad probably meant what he said, it all was just a sort of joke that he had made a tradition just because he loved to see how I cringed with embarrassment. 

Anyway, this happened every year and today would be no exception, I knew it. Dad had talked about his speech for days and had even read snippets of it to pops on several occasions. He had told me he’d make it extra grand since it was my eighteenth birthday.

I took a well needed deep breath and stepped into the kitchen that revealed two very excited faces. I sighed as I knew exactly where this was going. At least it meant that I could avoid the speech for now.

“Good morning, dads.” I said without looking too excited and sat down at the breakfast table with my fathers. 

“Good morning, Pete!” They said with huge grins before they started singing wholeheartedly. I took a bite of the toast I found on a plate before me and wondered if anyone ever would be able to write a more awkward song than ‘Happy Birthday’. I mean, you NEVER know what to do as you sit there and listen to the ones singing for you. I usually just look down on my feet and try to make my blushed face a little bit less red. Try to ignore how it made want to stand up and leave the room. I don’t really handle awkward moments well even though I seem to be an expert when it comes to creating them.

My dads’ oh so wonderful song was suddenly interrupted when the elevator further down the hall sounded and we could hear five pair of feet jogging up to the kitchen. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY PETER!!” They all cheered as they entered the room. Uncle Clint immediately snuck up to me and excitedly started asking about my presents. He wanted to know if I liked it and a lot of more humbojumbo. But I told him I had yet to receive any gifts and was honestly ok with just getting some more freedom. Both Clint and I jumped when a hand slammed into the kitchen counter.

“EVERYONE! OUT! NOW!” Tony growled before looking over to Clint, his eyes shooting daggers. “And don’t you dare tell Peter anything if you value your little nest-building life!”

Uncle Clint’s surprised face faded into a knowing smirk. “Oh, so you haven’t given it to him yet?” Clint asked and directed a teasing grin towards me before grabbing a hold of Natasha’s waist and Bruce’s shoulder and running towards the elevator. Thor and Loki followed suit and also left. From down the hall I could hear Thor booming “My brother and I shall return to celebrate your date of birth at a later hour, nephew dearest!” before the elevator closed and left with yet another ding.

When they were gone I looked up at my parents and silently begged that they wouldn’t start singing again. It looked like they had plans to do so since they together tried to remember where they left of. Without giving them the chance to continue I quickly asked them a question.

“What present was Uncle Clint talking about?” I wondered, actually very curious. “He sounded rather excited, is it something big? Like big in ‘whoa cool’ or big in like ‘huge’?” While mentioning the second ’big’ I measured the largest bit of air I could manage to clarify what I had meant. 

Dad and pops looked at each other until pops nodded and they turned around to face me. “We really wanted to wait with this until tonight but I guess you won’t ever shut up until you know what it is, eh?” Dad said and gave the honor of telling what the present was to pops. “We have understood that you wanted a little more freedom when it comes to everyday stuff…” Pops begun. I liked where this was going. “…so Tony and I have decided to let one of the SHIELD-agents from the transport/vehicle devision teach you how to drive.” Pops finished and looked down at me where I sat expecting some sort of reaction. And he got a reaction, he certainly did. I, above myself with happiness, jumped down from my seat and threw myself in pops arms, hugging him so hard that he had to remind me that I had superhuman strength before I broke his ribs or something. We still hugged, gentler now, when dad also decided to join our group hug. As he did he leaned into my ear and said something.

“And I have a second present for you, bud.” He said and added, quieter. “This is the one Barton talked about. He surely thought he would get to break the exciting news to you but I would never let him.” A devious grin appeared on his face. “And I guess it’s big in both ways.”

Pops ,obviously too much of a super-soldier to not hear, suddenly released the grip he had on me and turned to dad. “A second gift? You never told me about this. Tony, I hope it isn’t anything dangerous.” I thought the last thing sounded more like a threat than anything else but this made me even more curious. I desperately wanted to know what dad had gotten me that were unsafe for him to mention to pops.

“Aw, come on Steve!” Dad clearly tried to imitate my puppy eyes. I really had to copyright them, last week I caught Thor using them on the refrigerator. And no, neither you or I want to know why. “I was on my way back from a mission with Barton and just saw this perfect present for Peter, I had to buy it!”

“So Clint knew about this from the beginning and you never even thought about mentioning it to me?” Pops had put his hands on his hips and huffed up his chest to look more threatening. “I want to know what it is, Tony. Right now!”

I saw how dad prepared to counter in some snarky way and decided to speak up and make myself present again. I didn’t want my parents to have a full out fight on my birthday. “Me too!” I said. “I also want to know what it is!” My intervention worked and the two of them kind of forgot that they were fighting.

Dad leaned in to pops and whispered something in his ear, probably what my present was. First pops had a disapproving frown on his face but dad whispered something more and pop let it go with a sigh. “Ok, it wasn’t the worst possible thing.” He said. “I approve.”

Dad had the hugest grin ever on his face when he walked out of the kitchen and motioned for me to follow. Pops sighted again and also joined.

We all got in the elevator and rode it down to dad’s workshop.

I was really excited. Only the fact that my present was in the workshop meant that it would be awesome. Dad didn’t really keep ‘unworthy’ stuff down there.

We passed the rows of my dad’s car collection. They were parked in order of age starting with the oldest and ending with the newest closest to the exit. He said it was for practicality since he rarely took the veterans out on a ride on a daily basis.

We stopped at the end of the row of cars where a HUGE - yes, upper case letters is needed - box wrapped in blue star printed paper and red bows was.

I looked into my dad’s eyes with wonder, already making a pretty good guess what was underneath all that wrapping paper.

Pops brought a hand to my shoulder and I looked up at him. “Come on Peter! Don’t take all day! Just stop staring and open it!” He said ,obviously impatient, as I looked over at dad again asking for permission.

“Yeah, what are you waiting for? Maybe it’s a really sweet flash drive inside or something.”

I jumped on top of the box and started undoing the gigantic ribbon. Thereafter I ripped open the wrapping enough so that I could pry the top of. I looked down.

At the bottom of the box were a really old and rusty Volvo. Looking at least 30 years old, like it was made during the 90’s or something.

I jumped down from the edge of the box as I heard pops asking JARVIS to remove it’s walls so that we all could see the contents more clearly.

And yep, that was an old, rusty red Volvo. Not really a bad car and actually not really a cause of disappointment. I seriously wasn’t disappointed, I had just gotten my own car for fucking sake. But I was surprised that dad had bought a car like this. It wasn’t really his style.

Dad urged me to take a place behind the wheel to get a feel of how it would be driving this when I finally had my license. I did as I were told and climbed in through the open door on the driver’s side. But just as my butt would’ve touched the seat the car disappears and I fell back on to my bum.

Dad was laughing like a maniac as pops where just standing there in shock. “Ow!” I said as I slowly stood up, rubbing my back. “This isn’t funny dad, stop laughing at me!”

“Oh, but it is!” He said as he tried to get air to reach his lungs. “The new holographic generator really worked! I though you would’ve seen trough it instantly.”

“So you lied about giving me another present just so you could test this new thing on me and get me to fall on my ass?” I asked deliberately putting a little hurt in there. It really sucked getting robbed of your car right after finding out you got one. I really wanted that Volvo.

“No, no!” Dad said, having now calmed down so he could speak properly. “That was just a bonus. I really wanted to give you this.” Dad held out a closed fist to me and motioned for me to come get whatever he was holding. I contemplated trusting him again for about a nanosecond and then walked up to him. I held out my hands under his closed one and saw how Steve walked up behind dad peeking over his shoulder. He dumped a small shiny red device in my waiting hands and told me to walk outside to the driveway.

Outside stood the coolest car I had ever seen. A red and blue convertible with a spider printed on top of the hood. “OH MY GOSH!” I screamed as I literally jumped into the driver’s seat simultaneously confirming that this car was really not a hologram.

I didn’t notice when my dad had gotten in beside me but suddenly he was there explaining all the cool features he had installed himself. A button which turned the car a solid red and got rid of the spider emblems. For when I wanted to ride it to school he said. A radio that I could synch to my phone and my Avengers communicator. Dad rambled on, I only nodded.

—-

It was later that night and Steve and Tony had persuaded Peter to stay at home today watching a movie with them rather then go out crime-fighting. For once that had gone without him fuzzing too much.

Much had happened that day. First the presents, then Peter had gone out to celebrate with his friends and girlfriend during lunch and when he came back home his whole family, even Pepper and Fury, were waiting for him for more festivities and presents and cake. Peter’s aunts, uncles, and the other guests had left earlier that evening and the three of them had sat down to watch a movie. Peter fell asleep sometime in the middle and Steve and Tony had cuddled up together in one corner of the sofa from where Tony watched his sleeping son.

“I could’ve taught Peter how to drive!” Tony looked up his husband from his horizontal position on the sofa with a pout. “Tony…” Steve began. “I’m like a pro at driving. I have even driven a race car in a real competition!” Tony continued.

Before he could begun to rant Steve countered. ”And we all know how that ended, don’t we?” Steve smirked and patted Tony’s head that was resting on his lap. “Aw, meanie!” Was Tony’s only response.

**Author's Note:**

> I based Tony on my dad. It’s shocking how similar they are on certain points. XD  
> And I kind of based a lot of the begging on stuff I have experienced myself and the things about driving and legalities on how it is in Sweden.
> 
> Haha, I drew the car too. It's a McLaren Spider, aren't I hilarious?  
> 


End file.
